dcfanpagefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Suicide Squad 001
Suicide Squad #1 - "Kicked in the Teeth" Autor: Adam Glassthumb Zeichner/Inker: Federico Dallocchio & Ransom Getty & Scott Hanna Farben: Val Staples Editor: Pat McCallum Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 14.09.2011 Rezensionsexemplar zur Verfügung gestellt von Alcatraz Comics Was bisher geschah: In den letzten sechs Jahren hat die Welt Superhelden kennengelernt. Die wichtigsten in den USA tätigen Helden wurden bald als Team "Justice League" bekannt und arbeiten seitdem zusammen, ganz im Sinne der US-Regierung. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit traten natürlich auch Superschurken auf den Plan. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die US-Regierung etwas ausdachte, wie diese genutzt werden können. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Die Suicide Squad war schon immer eine Serie, in der gefangene Schurken auf Selbstmordmissionen geschickt wurden, die bei weitem nicht alle überlebten. Es ist die Serie, die Deadshot und Captain Boomerang groß gemacht hat, aber auch Nichtschurken wie Oracle oder Grant Morrison (nach seinem Auftritt in Animal Man offenbar Freiwild für die anderen Autoren) ins Rampenlicht gerückt hat. Das gleiche soll nun erneut passieren. Weder Autor Adam Glass noch Zeichner Federico Dallocchio sind große Namen in der Szene. Die Serie könnte also durchaus zum Geheimtipp avancieren. Etwas Sorge bereitet bloß Harley Quinns neues Outfit. Ihr klassisches, enges Latexkostüm war sexy, ohne dabei wesentlich mehr Haut als bei einer Burka zu zeigen. Im Videospiel Arkham Asylum wurde ihr Outfit der Story geschuldet mit einer Schwesterntracht gekreuzt, insgesamt wirkte sie punkiger als zuvor. Der Nachfolger Arkham City führte diese Punk-Ausrichtung weiter, und das New 52 Design des Charakters ist offenbar stark davon inspiriert, ebenso wie von den als Juggalos und Juggalettes bekannten Fans der Band Insane Clown Posse. Ob das mit Harleys liebenswert schrulliger Charakterisierung zusammenpasst? Der Inhalt: An einem unbekannten Ort werden verschiedene Schurken gefoltert. Auf brutalste Art und Weise. Deadshot etwa wird ein metallener Eimer auf den Brustkorb gesetzt und mit einem Schweißbrenner auf schmerzhafte Temperaturen gebracht. Damit nicht genug, sind im Eimer auch noch zwei Ratten gefangen. Auch die spüren die nicht auszuhaltende Hitze. Und sie haben nur einen Ausweg. Nach unten. Durch Deadshots Fleisch hindurch. Prompt beginnen sie, zu nagen. Der mit einem Kartoffelsack maskierte Folterer will von Deadshot wissen, wer ihn und seine Kollegen geschickt hat. Deadshot denkt daran zurück, wie Batman einen seiner Auftragsmorde vereitelte und ihn ins Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Belle Reve schickte, direkt in die Todeszelle. Dort wurden er und die anderen Schurken befreit. Von wem? Das wird er nicht verraten. Die maskierten Folterer gehen zum nächsten Opfer über. El Diablo. Ein pyrokinetischer Glatzkopf mit Tätowierungen über Gesicht und Oberkörper. Ursprünglich nichts als ein Drogenbaron, der sich mit rivalisierenden Gangs herumschlug, setzte er ein Zeichen, indem er das Haus einer dieser Gangs anzündete. Was er nicht wusste: Im Haus befanden sich auch unschuldige Frauen und Kinder. Aber auch von mehreren Männern mit Feuerlöschern verprügelt, mit Salz auf seinen blutenden Wunden und immer wieder das Bewusstsein verlierend, verrät er nicht, was die Entführer wissen wollen. Die an Stahlketten aufgehangene Harley Quinn wird unterdessen mit Elektroschocks gequält. Sie war ebenfalls in der Todeszelle, weil sie den Joker vermisste. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er für seine Audienz mit dem Dollmaker absichtlich nach Arkham Asylum musste. Sie deutete das ganze so, als hätte er mit ihr Schluss gemacht und versuchte, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie seiner würdig ist - indem sie jeden einzelnen Anwalt tötete, der den Joker jemals hinter Gittern gebracht hatte, nur um dann mit ihren Kadavern zu tanzen. Black Canary überwältigte sie problemlos. Auch Harley redet nicht. Genauso wenig wie Black Spider oder Voltaic, die beide am Boden liegen, oder King Shark, der mutierte Mensch/Hai-Hybrid, den die maskierten Männer mit Wärmelampen austrocknen. Dieser allerdings stellt sich nur tot und beißt dann einem der Folterer den Arm ab. Der Anblick des abgebissenen Arms treibt den von unzähligen auf ihm krabbelnden Insekten gebissenen Savant zum Reden. Die Gruppe an Schurken nennt sich auch Task Force X oder Suicide Squad. Sie übernimmt Aufträge unterschiedlichster Art. Es ist der einzige Weg für die in Belle Reve einsitzenden Verbrecher, das Tageslicht zu sehen. Um die Kooperation der Sträflinge zu sichern, werden ihnen ferngesteuerte Bomben in den Hals implantiert. Es folgen wochenlanges Training, und dann die erste Mission. Im Fall der aktuellen Inkarnation der Suicide Squad bestand diese Mission darin, einen zum Feind übergelaufenen Agenten zu schnappen. Doch der entpuppte sich als Attrappe mit einer Bombe, die die gesamte Berghütte sprengte, ohne die Mitglieder der Task Force X zu verletzen. Diese kamen erst bei den Folterern wieder zu sich. Diese töten Savant, während die anderen Schurken gelassen zusehen. Harley grinst sogar. Selbstverständlich war das alles nur ein Test, um zu sehen, welche der ursprünglich 37 Kandidaten eisern bleiben. Ohne ärztliche Hilfe oder Erholung von der menschenverachtenden Folter der letzten Tage werden sie jetzt direkt auf die nächste Mission geschickt. Das Team hat sechs Stunden Zeit, um sechzigtausend Menschen im Megadome Stadion in Mississippi zu töten. Den Auftrag erteilt Amanda Waller per Funk. Sie war einer der maskierten Folterer. Fazit: Das Heft hat ein T+ Rating, das heißt, dass es mehr oder weniger ab 13 Jahren freigegeben ist. Wie 22 Seiten voller Torture Porn, unterbrochen lediglich durch Holzhammerexposition, jemals so eine Einstufung bekommen konnte, ist ein Rätsel. Da werden Gliedmaßen abgetrennt und in Köpfe geschossen, mit Leichen Walzer getanzt und Elektroschocks verteilt. Von den widerlicheren Foltermethoden wie den Ratten oder den Insekten mal ganz abgesehen. Mit einem Mature Readers Rating wären all diese Szenen lediglich geschmacklos. In einem Heft für Teenager hingegen sind sie eine Unverschämtheit. Eine völlig unnötige Unverschämtheit. Denn es ist ja nicht einmal so, als hätte das Heft diese Gewaltorgie nötig, um die Schurken darin als besonders abgebrüht darzustellen. Das haben die Vorgängerserien Suicide Squad und Secret Six deutlich eleganter gelöst. Mit Charaktermomenten. Charaktermomenten, die dafür sorgten, dass man mit den Figuren mitfühlte. Sich in sie hineinversetzen konnte. Sich darum kümmerte, was mit ihnen geschah. Von Charakter ist bei diesen menschenverachtenden Massenmördern nichts zu spüren. Nicht nur Harley verhält sich komplett gegensätzlich zu allen bisherigen Auftritten der Figur. Aber bei ihr fällt es halt am meisten auf. Vorbei die Zeiten, in denen sie ein liebevoll verschrobene Ärztin war, die nichts wollte, außer ihrem Mister J zu gefallen. Jetzt ist sie eine eiskalte, nekrophile Massenmörderin, die sich über den Anblick eines sterbenden Teammitgliedes freut. Eine völlig unnötige Veränderung, die alle Fans des Charakters abschrecken wird, aber wohl kaum neue Fans hinzugewinnen vermag. So unnötig wie die Entscheidung, King Shark den Kopf eines Hammerhais zu geben oder Deadshot den Schnurrbart abzurasieren. Auch bei Amanda Waller ist es zwar "nur" die optische Komponente, die sich verändert hat, diese dafür umso gewaltiger. Amanda Waller, genannt "Wall", war eine der wenigen Frauen im DC Universum, die nicht einem Supermodelschönheitsideal entsprach - und das hatte sie auch gar nicht nötig. Die dicke kleine Frau hatte eine Persönlichkeit, die sogar Batman einschüchtern konnte. Eine Persönlichkeit, die sie sich über Jahre hinweg angeeignet hat, gerade weil sie keinem gängigen Schönheitsideal seit der Venus von Willendorf entspricht. Unter Glass und Dallocchio hingegen wird sie zum Ebenbild einer Rihanna oder Halle Berry. Was der Charakter durch diese Veränderung dazugewinnt, ist fraglich. Und noch nicht einmal die Zeichnungen machen Spaß. So wechseln die Stile der drei am Heft beteiligten Zeichner zwischen unangenehmem Fotorealismus und beinahe schon cartoonigen Gesichtsverrenkungen, und alles ist voller schwarzer Flächen, die die Stimmung des ohnehin nicht besonders spaßigen Scripts noch weiter nach unten ziehen. Es wäre unfair, zu unterstellen, dass Fans dieses Heftes keinen oder nur schlechten Geschmack hätten. Aber nichts von all diesen kontroversen Handlungselementen oder Charakterzerstörungen ist wirklich nötig. Und das ist das wahre Verbrechen bei diesem Heft. Es ist einfach absolut, rundherum unnötig. Wertung: thumb|left|0 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Suicide Squad Kategorie:Adam Glass Kategorie:Federico Dallocchio Kategorie:Ransom Getty Kategorie:Scott Hanna Kategorie:Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Kategorie:Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Kategorie:Amanda Waller Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Black Canary (Dinah Lance)